An Italian Girl
by J.S.H.N.Girl
Summary: Meet Feliciana, personification of Italy. Being found by England and getting sucked in a world similar to hers wasn't on her agenda, but still she was fond of this 'new world', making lots of friends and a few enemies during her stay was what made her life there enjoyable. Although, she still did have to return to her origin. Fem!ItalyxEngland


Prologue

Loud shouts and obnoxious sounds of laughter echoed throughout the halls, behind oak doors a meeting of nations took place.

"Everyone!" A blonde brit yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"As you all know, I have called you all here for a very important matter—"

The sound of wood scraping against the floor re-sounded through the room, cutting England off mid-sentence.

"Like hell you did! I was having 'fun' before my fucking phone rang!"

As if on cue, Germany blushed. The red tint on his face getting darker each minute that passed by.

Switzerland covered Litchesteins ears and pointed his gun at Prussia, who in turn, raised his arms in defense.

"Don't you dare utter another word about this 'fun' in front of my sister, nor will you cuss in her presence!"

Switzerland began

"Or I swear to god I will shoot you in the head and mount your head above my fireplace!"

"Okay, okay…geez, what, that time of the month for you? Take a chill pill…."

Ignoring the two nations antics, England continued

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted"

Shooting a quick glare at Prussia, England set his mouth into a straight line

"The reason I called you all here is because I found two new nations in front of my doorstep."

"Vas? Two new nations?"

"No you bloody git, two new kittens named Ginger and Fido—Yes I mean two new nations! Get your facts straight!"

With sarcasm lacing his voice like a deadly poison, and the look of annoyance written on the Albino's face, England felt much better.

Japan, not wanting another brawl to break out, he asked the question that was on his mind, interrupting the glaring contest between the Brit and Prussian.

"Excuse me England-san, but what are their names?"

"Italy, and her brother, Romano."

It took a minute before what England said registered in their minds

'_Two new nations…?'_

Smiles and grins spread, whether it be from good or bad intentions, it didn't matter.

Some facial expressions stayed neutral, being neither happy nor sad, some were even squealing with happiness.

They talked and chatted with glee evident in their voices, the English words sounding foreign due to their unique accents.

The two wooden doors burst open, revealing a little boy with brown hair, a curl protruding from the left side of his head.

Upon seeing the child England's face lit up and bent down on his knees, motioning for the boy to come over, the boy complied.

"Come here, Italy"

Instead of walking over, the child tackled England, toppling them both over

"Im not La mia Sorellina!"

The action attracted the nations attention

"S-Sorry Romano, but c-could you please get off me?"

His face was blue, voice quivering.

"Hmp, yeah, yeah. Whatever, anyway have you seen that idiot sorellina of mine?"

Romano got off England, standing up he made his way towards the door

"No I haven't, why?"

He paused in mid-step

"Tea bastard…"

He continued walking and exited the room, leaving the door open.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

'_Fuck….That sounded like Italy!'_

England ran to the door, leaving a trail of dust and a trail of nations following him.

He sprinted down the winding hallway, gracefully turning and dodging the corners and obstacles obstructing his path.

'_I think it came from here!'_

He reached the cellar and ran down the cobblestone staircase, he opened the medieval door and stepped inside.

To his horror and the other nations horror, the place looked like it had been ransacked by looters.

Papers and books were scattered, some of the yellow, aging paper had been torn to shreds, flying in the air; Bookshelfs and Shelfs containing jars with unknown substances had fallen, the unique contents spilling out and mixing with each other, and in the middle was a pot the size of a basin.

Above the pot was a small tornado , spinning and destructive.

There, above the tornado was a portal, closing at a quick pace.

Soon enough, the storm had subsided along with the portal, nations looked at him and sent him a look as if he had just asked for their first-born.

England could only say one thing, and so he looked up towards the ceiling and yelled out

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**sorry I published the wring document...LOL**

**Sorry, and like...check out my other story and favorite and review.**

**anyways...Hopefully this version is better, cuz like, i read the version before this and it SUCKED!**

**how could you read that? **

**This isnt my best work but I do hope you it.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **


End file.
